


Profiterole

by ShakyPen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakyPen/pseuds/ShakyPen
Summary: Bakura gets a double cream filling.





	Profiterole

**Author's Note:**

> They're all in a relationship together. Post DSOD. Same AU as "As you were, as you've always been." Enjoy!

Bakura gasped desperately against the pillow, the strained sound breaking past his lips before he could stop it. The bed squeaked defiantly below him, Malik's devilish words in his ear.

“ _Someone's needy tonight_.” He felt him smirk against his skin, his voice controlled, steady. Which was impressive, given that Malik was balls deep in his ass.

Bakura bit into the pillow, feeling himself flush tellingly. _I'm needy every time we fuck,_ he thought as Malik pulled back slowly, his cock feeling too good to describe. His voice came again in a whisper.

“You know Kura… you're making an awful lot of -” He slammed against his ass, drawing a groan from him, “- _noise.”_

Bakura gave a defeated chuckle as he was pushed forward from the force, hands gripping the sheets below him. He knew where this was going. Beside him, half an arm away, lay Ryou.

“You'll be in trouble if you wake him,” Malik hissed into his ear, returning to the languid, maddeningly slow pace from earlier. Bakura grunted in reply, glancing over at the sleeping beauty. Just looking at Ryou made him feel guilty. His face was soft with sleep, his light ashen hair falling around his quiet features. Bakura groaned.

“Then stop fucking aroun- nnn-” His hissed rebuttal was met with Malik’s hand reaching around his front to pinch painfully at one of his nipples. Mouth finding the pillow again, he let out a barely muffled moan.

Behind him, Malik moved his hands back to his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of him with leisure, clearly content with toying with him until he was on the verge of begging.

Bakura could imagine how Malik looked now, handsome face marked by the mischievous grin he often wore, while his own was flushed, with some kind of ridiculous expression of pleasure, mouth full of pillow.

Just how he liked it.

“Why don't you touch yourself for me?” Malik finally purred in his ear, the sound of his voice sending a shiver through him. He had such a nice voice - and face, and cock, which was still pushing slowly in and out of him. “No cumming until I say, of course.”

_Of course._

“Hm-” Bakura knew the order was serious. The last time he'd peaked before Malik’s say, the idiot had pulled out and had him suck him off - lube and all.

As he found himself, engorged and dripping between his legs, Bakura realised just how difficult it was going to be to keep quiet. He gave himself a heavy stroke, gasping aloud against the pillow as Malik thrust in at the same time.

He paused his movements for a moment, already panting - and feeling much hotter than before, all too aware of Ryou beside him.

“Already? I don't know you as a quitter,” Malik’s whisper came as his hand reached around to cover his own, encouraging him into continuing his strokes - slow and devilishly good. “Like that,” he could hear him grinning as his body shuddered, and he pushed his hips back against him.

Bakura made an all too audible whine.

Malik gripped his hip in warning.

The sound of Ryou shifting beside them immediately eclipsed everything else, a soft groan coming from his lips. Bakura lifted himself slightly from the bed to turn to him, watching with bated breath as Ryou moved his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed, arms running about his pillow to hug it. He didn’t wake. Both he and Malik let out the collective breath they’d been holding.

“I _told_ you-” Malik hissed, biting painfully at his ear, his fingers suddenly digging into the shaft of his cock, drawing an agonised gasp from him, “-  try and be quiet.”

“Because you’re making that so easy for me.” Bakura growled back, voice edged with desperation as Malik pushed hard against him, the both of them only getting more worked up. “Malik, _please_.”  

He heard a soft hum sound close to his ear. “Alright, alright…” Malik released the grip in his cock, only for a sudden a sharp pain to shoot through the back of his head. Malik tugged at his hair, clearly enjoying the restrained whine that escaped his lips.

His thrusts started about as suddenly, and Bakura could only grip the pillow as Malik expertly drove into him, the sound of his body slapping against his ass filling his ears.

It was moments like this that Bakura had to try hard to stay present for. It was too easy to give into the pleasure and inadvertently make enough noise to wake their neighbours - and definitely Ryou in the process.

Despite his best efforts though, Malik always liked to make things difficult for him. He tugged roughly at his cock, timing it with his thrusts, and Bakura choked, mind numbing as he got release from the excruciating edge of pleasure.

He was only half aware as Malik bit down on his neck, muffling the sound of his own peak against his skin, their body's pressing together as the both collapsed from their own pleasure, panting. There was a long pause, and Bakura was just about to enjoy the softness that was Malik post-sex, when a voice sounded beside him.

“Well, you both lose points for not being quiet at all. A gold star for participation?”

Bakura had never been pulled out of an afterglow so quickly. His heart found its place in his throat as he looked up to find a very amused Ryou gazing across at him, locks of his white hair cascading past his shoulder.

Above him, he felt Malik shift, realising they'd been caught, slipping out of him carefully. Bakura let out a breathy grunt.  Turning to face their doom, Malik lay down beside him, hugging him about his waist.

Ryou watched this with a small, almost smirk like smile. Privately enjoying how guilty they looked, no doubt. Thankfully, his gaze showed no sign of annoyance. Bakura reached out and ran his hand up his arm, liking how cool he felt. “You were awake the whole time, weren't you?”

“Hm hm.” Ryou hummed in reply, his eyes trailing up to find Malik's no doubt. Then, to Bakura's surprise, he shifted closer, running his arms around his shoulders. “I thought of interrupting, but you were clearly enjoying yourselves.” His tone was teasing.

“Oh, we were.” Malik chimed in, earning a groan from Bakura and a grin from Ryou.

“Well, if you haven't exhausted yourselves too much with all that bickering…” Bakura wasn't given a chance to reply, because Ryou’s lips were on his, and his mouth felt so nice. He could feel him push up against him,  his arousal obvious through his loose pyjama pants. Bakura ran a hand up his back, feeling the outline of his body.

He let out a needy noise when he suddenly pulled back.

Ryou was already panting, clearly worked up from listening to the two of them go at. Bakura grinned. “I remember something about needing to be punished if I woke you up…”

“Can't miss that opportunity, can you?” Malik purred in his ear, tugging at his shoulder so that he'd lay down on his back. Bakura gazed up as his head hit the pillow, watching as Ryou leaned over him to kiss Malik in turn, their tongues entwining as their mouths met.

Bakura was quickly getting hard again, just as the fluid from his orgasm began to dry on his belly. He would have been quite happy to watch them make out for the rest of the night. Ryou, with his slender, almost feminine frame and milky skin, and Malik with his lean but muscular body, his golden colour just a shade off Bakura's own, the flash of his jewelry in the dim light.

It was always quite the sight to see the former tomb-keeper's usually intense demeanour melt once he came in contact with Ryou, a hand running up to tangle in his hair, the other tugging at his pants.

“I'm sure Bakura can handle two cocks at once.” Malik grinned sharply as he pulled back, leaving Ryou visibly flustered, his pants pulled down just enough to reveal his cock.

“I don't know, can he?” Ryou replied after a breathless moment, tilting his head down at him, blue eyes reflecting a momentary hesitance. Bakura grinned.

“The more the merrier.”

“You're saying that now…” Ryou warned, straddling him, Bakura growing more aroused by the minute. Ryou ran his hands slowly up to his chest, fingers brushing his nipples, before planting his lips over his mouth.

Bakura took the opportunity to pull the rest of Ryou’s pants down, groping greedily at his nice ass.

“Look at it this way, babe, he'll have a higher appreciation for you in the morning.” Malik's amused tone filtered past the distraction of Ryou’s body atop him, and Bakura raised one hand to give him a serving of his middle finger.

“I already appreciate him..” Bakura pouted, pulling away from Ryou’s lips to look at Malik, who was watching them while toying with the tip of his hardening cock. Dammit.

He was so hot it was annoying.

Choosing to ignore their exchange in favour of the more pressing matters at hand, Ryou squeezed at one of his pecs, drawing his attention from Malik’s shameless display to the quiet intensity of his gaze. “Switch?”

Humming, Bakura took hold of his hips, and in one movement had their places reversed, Ryou beneath him with his back to the bed, and his lips against his once again. He ground his hips down against him, the both of them hard. Ryou’s usually slow kisses were beginning to get desperate.

“H-hey,” He pulled back when Malik pinched lightly at his ass. He was holding the tube of lube, hand already sticky. “In the way, am I?”

“A little,” Malik chided, smiling in the mischievous way he did as he watched him move off Ryou and to his side.

Malik leant over their handsome boyfriend, hand running up his slim thigh and then to his cock. All the while, he kept his gaze firmly locked with Ryou’s own.

Bakura watched, painfully aroused, as Malik took him in his hand, thumb pressing against the tip. He could see the way the Ryou's chest began to quicken with sharp breaths as Malik stroked him slowly, lathering his cock with lube.

Unable to resist any longer, he turned his attention to Ryou, too, and pressed his fingers against one of his pink nipples. He toyed with it lightly, his mouth finding the other.

He was rewarded with a shudder below him, and a soft, elicit moan that alone was enough to make him flush. Hands threaded into his hair, encouraging him to continue, and he did, swirling his tongue around the nub and tugging lightly at the other. Ryou’s back arched needily.

“G-guys-” He pleaded in a tone that Bakura knew well, and he pulled back, despite how insistently it seemed Ryou’s body wanted him to continue. “I won’t last. Please.”

Malik hummed behind him, obviously going through the same predicament as him - playing with Ryou was fun, but they had a different goal for the night.  

Ryou made a sound of relief as Malik released his cock, and ran his hand back through his fluffy bangs, peering up at them expectantly. Knowing that was his queue, Bakura inched back against him, straddling his narrow hips and making a show of rubbing his ass up against Ryou’s lubed member.

He grinned when Malik's hands came running up and around his front, caressing his chest, his lips pressing against the back of his neck. Bakura let out a wanting sigh. Malik behind, the view of Ryou below, his eyes full of lust. It was enough to have him biting his lip to stop himself from whining impatiently.

After a moment of having his chest played with, Malik's hands dropped to his hips, coaxing him back. Needing no further encouragement, he lowered himself onto Ryou.

He was still wet with both cum and lube from his fun with Malik, so there was hardly any friction. And gods it felt good.

Below him, Ryou let out a shaky breath, lifting his hips on reflex and sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. He was panting now, leaning back against Malik behind him, feeling his cock pressing up against the side of his buttocks. He felt his breath against his ear.

“Ready?” His voice was sultry, and Bakura shuddered as one of his arms wrapped around his chest, hand cupping gently at his jaw. He had a way of taking control, one that left little room for time to second guess, and Bakura felt himself replying without hesitation.

“Fuck. Please.” His voice was strained.

He grunted as Malik's free hand gripped his hip, and he leant forward, letting Ryou pull out enough to accommodate the angle Malik needed. Ryou shifted his legs to make room, and Bakura glanced down at him, enjoying the sight of his flushed face, until the heat of Malik's cock against him pulled his attention back.

“Fuck-” He began to push in, and Bakura couldn't breathe. It was tight, but not as impossible as he'd feared, and he pushed back as much as he could muster, legs trembling and gripping around Ryou’s hips, his hands behind him and clutching at _somebody's_ skin.

_Fucking fuck._

He let out a restrained moan, head back against Malik's shoulder. He could feel the pull of his muscle stretching, but it was becoming eclipsed by a tug pleasure. The feeling of both his boyfriend's cocks pressing up inside of him, the full, hot, tightness of it.

“Move,” he groaned, pleaded, as Malik bit down his neck and gave a short thrust behind him. He choked out a another moan in turn, and could already feel his mind going blank as the tight feeling inside him began to send shudders through his body with every thrust.

It felt like he could cum at any moment, but the pace was so careful and drawn out that instead he simply teetered on the edge of it, chest heaving and body twitching desperately.

Apparently his current limbo of pleasure was obvious - what, with the constant choked moan he gave out at every thrust. And Malik took a break from nibbling at his jaw line to direct a word to Ryou. “Close?” So controlled, as usual.

“V-very,” Ryou sounded like he was the one being fucked. Bakura groaned desperately.

“Hold on beautiful,” Malik murmured in his ear, a word he only ever used when  Bakura looked _thoroughly_ ruined. He could feel the cool metal of Malik's earrings brush against his neck as he repositioned himself behind him.

Even knowing what was coming, he still wasn’t ready.

His breath was knocked out of him at the first thrust, and he wasn’t sure he would’ve stayed righted if it weren’t for the arm Malik had around his chest, holding him in place. He was only half aware as Ryou sat up slightly, hands behind him to steady himself, but he felt it when he started to move as well, thrusting in when Malik pulled out, the two of them leaving him no room to breath.

With a burst of warmth, a shudder that ran through the whole of his body, he came. As did Ryou, and Malik soon after, the wet heat of their cum filling him as pleasurable as the sex itself.

Ryou made an exhausted sound, flopping back down, his chest heaving desperately, and Bakura collapsed on top of him when Malik let him go, burying his face in his soft hair, completely spent.

“God-” He breathed out as Malik lay down beside him, his bangs sticking to his forehead, sweat glistening on his skin. He looked so damn good. Bakura pulled him in for the kiss he’d been wanting all night. It was sloppy, but the happy noise he got out of him was all he needed. He felt Ryou run a hand up his back.

“See. Totally worth getting up at 2am.”

“Don’t remind him.” Malik groaned. Ryou just laughed.

“Well. I can’t say i’m angry. But try and limit this to once a month, for my sanity’s sake.” His voice was breathy and tried sounding, but he was smiling as Bakura sat up.

“I need to shower, I feel like one of Ryou’s profiteroles.”

There was a pause as everyone thought on what he’d said, and then a groan.

Ryou took a pillow and smothered his face in it. “I’m going to sleep."

Malik started to giggle wildly. 

“Love you, too.” Bakura grinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
